The Swan Lake
by hawa-chan
Summary: England is a swam lake. He needs true love to regain his normal life. But when a boy, America comes to him everyday and think that he is an angel, their feelings start to develop. Will they be together at last? MPREG!


Title: The Swan Lake.

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur (America x England)

Anime: Hetalia Axis Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

In a deep forest in United Kingdom, there is a beautiful lake where nobody found it yet. That's why its beauty remains untouched. There are many wild animals that scattering around it. That is what we call a nature. The lake is calm until one day…

"Waahhh…." Said a little boy. He is amazes by the beauty of the lake.

"It's really beautiful! I never know that there is a place like this here!"

The boy keeps running around the lake with joy. He wants to tell everyone that there is a very beautiful place in this forest where people believe it as haunted. Suddenly, he heard a voice singing. The boy starts to scare.

"Ekk? A ghost? No way! At the place like this?" shouts the boy. Quickly, he tries to run away but then he saw something amazing.

A blonde hair angel with beautiful white and large wings is found singing while sitting on a rock nearby the lake. He looks gorgeous and sparkling just by looking at his legs soaking into a sparkling water. That boy's eyes shine to see the fresh presence of that angel.

The boy can't help to release an 'Ah…' sound before he can realize it. The angel is shocked to see the boy. The boy becomes panic to see the angel stares at him. Slowly, the angel walks closer to him.

"H-hi…!" said that boy.

"My, my! Are you lost?" asks the angel.

"Eh?" said the boy. He though that angel will kill him for interrupting him singing.

"Er….Tenshi-san! Sorry for interrupting you…" said the boy, trembling.

"Ah, don't mind that. I just surprised that there will be a visitor here!" said the angel smiles.

"Visitor? Me?" asks the boy.

Suddenly, a various small fairies appear around the angel, sparkling. It makes the angel looks more gorgeous even he is a male angel.

"All people who come here are visitors!" said the angel, smiles.

"My name is Arthur. What is your name, little boy?" asks the angel, smiles making the boy blushes.

"A…Alfred!" said the boy, blushes. Arthur smiles.

"Welcome to our lake!"

* * *

Since that day, Alfred comes to the lake every day. He wants to cheers Arthur up. Living alone at the lake must be lonely. He wants to hear Arthur singing. Arthur's voice is really good even he is a guy.

"Hey, Arthur! Your voice is really good!" said Alfred.

"Is that so? Maybe I enjoy it so that it will be good." Said Arthur, blushes.

"Is that so?"

"Em! I'm sure!"

"Hey Arthur! Sing again! Sing please!" said Alfred, excited.

"Oh, okay!" Arthur starts to sing Kizunairo.

Alfred is amazes.

"You're really awesome!" cheers Alfred while clapping his hands.

"He he…thank you!" said Arthur.

* * *

"Alright, I think I must go now!" said Alfred.

"Eh? It's time already?" said Arthur.

"Yes, my mommy will get mad at me if I 'm late!" said Alfred, sad.

"Then we have no choice. Quickly go home now and be a good boy!" said Arthur and care eases Alfred's hair. Alfred is blushing. Suddenly, Alfred kisses Arthur and wears him a necklace.

"T…that is my first kiss! Remember it!" said Alfred and go. Arthur waves his hand calmly until Alfred is gone and he starts to blushes.

_T…that was my first too….Oh my…Kids these days…_

Suddenly, a woman grabs him from back. Arthur is shocked. The woman tightens her hug and it hurts Arthur.

"Arrghhh!" shouts Arthur.

"So, you have a young visitor when I'm gone right?" said the woman.

"Ahh….Vennita…you're back!" said Arthur trembling in pain.

"Too bad that a human found this place. Even I gave you some freedom, but it will be over now!"

Slowly they disappear. The next day, Alfred is no longer can find Arthur anymore. What he can found is a white swan which always stares at him.

* * *

Time passes by and Alfred has grown up into a handsome young man. But still, he never gives up and tries to find Arthur everyday at the lake. He still wanders.

Why Arthur is missing?

Why he left without telling him?

One day, he heard a rumours from villages that there is a guy who was been put under a spell and turns into a swan. And even he is able to turn into a human form; the wings at his back will not disappear. It makes Alfred reminds on Arthur who is missing without a trace. Wait, swan?

Quickly, Alfred runs through the forest to go to the lake. Then, he saw a swan lying on the grass. Alfred is shocked. Quickly, he comes closer to check the swan.

"Hey, does it hurts?" said Alfred, panic.

He touches the swan and he saw the necklace on the swan's neck. He is shocked. That is the necklace that he gave Arthur 10 years ago. Why it is here?

"Then, this swan is…"

"Yes!" Alfred is shocked. He looks at his back.

A woman that looks dangerous is standing behind him.

"Who are you?" shouts Alfred.

"I'm Vennita, a witch. I'm the one who turned Arthur into a swan when he was a little like you. And it's funny that you thought that he was an angel!" said her.

"What?"

"Don't worry; he will turn into normal again if he found a true love!"

"Love?" said Alfred. He stares at the unconscious swan.

"But I'll not give him any chance! By the way, which girl will attract to him anyway!" shouts Vennita.

"Hahahahaha!"

"But, I will!" said Alfred.

"What?" said Vennita, shocked.

"I love him! I fell in love with him since I found him! I'll never let him alone again! I swear!" shouts Arthur.

"Why you…!"

Suddenly, a battalion of fairies gathers and attack the witch. They really appreciate Arthur anyway. Quickly, Alfred attacks Vennita and kills her with a sword. Vennita's body slowly disappear.

Quickly, Alfred rushes to swan Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur! Please wake up! I love you! Don't leave me again!'

The cursed swan slowly opens his eyes. Alfred is very happy and kisses the swan beck and it turns into a human. Arthur has turns into a human again.

"Al…fred…?" asks Arthur, weak.

"Yes! It's me!" said Alfred, almost cry.

"I…miss…you…" said Arthur and unconscious.

"Eh? Arthur? Arthur!" shouts Alfred.

* * *

Arthur opens his eyes. He is on a bed. Alfred is besides him, holding his hand.

"Where…am I?" asks Arthur, weak.

"You are at my mansion, sweetie. It's good that you are awake!" said Alfred, happy.

"Hey, Arthur!" said Alfred.

"Yes?" asks Arthur.

"Will you…marry me?" asks Alfred.

"Ehhh?" shouts Arthur, blushes.

"Yes! Will you…?"

"But! But! I'm a guy! I'm also an orphan so I'm not match to you!" said Arthur panic.

"I don't care! I'll believe that we will be happy together because we love to each other!" said Alfred.

"I..if you say so…"

"How?" asks Alfred.

"I…I'll accept it! I love you very very much!" shouts Alfred and hugs him.

"I love you too, Alfred…"

A few days later, they get married. Will they live happily?

* * *

A few months later…

"Arthur? Where are you?" asks Alfred, tries to find his wife.

Then, he heard a weird sound from toilet. He saw Arthur there.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" asks Alfred.

"Can't you see? I'm vomiting!" said Arthur, pants.

"Oh! That's serious! Let's go to see a doctor!" said Alfred, worried about his wife.

"I have already." Said Arthur.

"Huh? Then?" Alfred is becomes more panic.

"He said that…I'm pregnant…"

"What? " shouts Alfred by shocked.

~THE END~


End file.
